equestria_girls_rainbow_rock_equestria_girls_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niech będzie bitwa!
Piosenka: Niech będzie Bitwa!- Jest wykonana przez zespół The Dazzlings. Ta piosenka jest wykorzystana w filmie pt: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rock. : Dazzlings :: wokalizują : Dazzle :: Wiemy, że razem się trzymacie :: I chcecie wygrać, wiemy to :: Lecz się różnimy w tym temacie :: Zaraz poznacie jak i co :: Nie ma równych pośród nas :: Ktoś błyszczy, ktoś jest blady : Blaze i Sonata Dusk :: Jest blady : Dazzle :: Jeśli słaby ten wasz blask :: To przegrywacie, nie ma rady : Dazzlings :: Ty i ja, ja i ty :: Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy :: A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym :: Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami :: Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami : Dazzle :: Gwiazda świeci, gdy jest w górze :: Tłum jej każdy śledzi gest :: Gdy nawet kogoś zrani to :: Jej wolno, skoro gwiazdą jest : Dazzlings :: Ah, ahh-ahh :: Bitwa! My ją wygramy! :: Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. :: Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! :: Bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bitwa! : Blogerka modowa: Ja zwyciężę! : Dazzlings: Bitwa! : Rockmenka: Ta, chciałabyś! : Dazzlings: Bitwa! : Trixie: Ja będę pierwsza! : Dazzlings: Bitwa! : Ekolog: Chyba że byś przegrała! : i uczniowie :: Ty i ja, ja i ty :: Sprawdzimy, kto tu jest lepszy :: A nie każdy jest dobry w tym samym :: Przyznajcie się, macie lęk przed zawodami :: Bo przyjdzie wam pożegnać się z fanami :: Bitwa! My ją wygramy! :: Bo bitwę mamy, bitwa kapel dziś! :: Bo bitwę mamy, my się nie damy. :: Niech będzie bitwa, bitwa, bitwa! :: Bitwa kapel dziś! :: (Piosenka w wersji angielskiej) ::: Dazzlings :::: wokalizują ::: Dazzle :::: We heard you want to get together :::: We heard you want to rock the school :::: We thought of something that is better :::: Something that changes all the rules :::: Why pretend we're all the same :::: When some of us shine brighter? ::: Blaze i Sonata Dusk :::: Shine brighter ::: Dazzle :::: Here's a chance to find your flame :::: Are you a loser or a fighter? ::: Dazzlings :::: Me and you, you and me :::: Why don't we see who is better? :::: We don't have to be one and the same thing :::: Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? :::: Are you afraid of failing the audition? ::: Dazzle :::: You're a star and you should know it :::: Yeah, you rise above the rest :::: It doesn't matter who you hurt :::: If you're just proving you're the best ::: Dazzlings :::: Ah, ahh-ahh :::: Battle! You wanna win it :::: Let's have a battle, battle of the bands :::: Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it :::: Let's have a battle, battle, battle :::: Battle of the bands :::: Battle! ::: Blogerka modowa: I can beat you! ::: The Dazzlings: Battle! ::: Rockmenka: Ha! You wish! ::: The Dazzlings: Battle! ::: Trixie: I so want this! ::: The Dazzlings: Battle! ::: Ekolog: Not if I get it first! ::: Dazzlings i uczniowie :::: Me and you, you and me :::: Why don't we see who is better? :::: We don't have to be one and the same thing :::: Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? :::: I'm going out and winning the audition :::: Battle! We wanna win it :::: Let's have a battle, battle of the bands :::: Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it :::: Let's have a battle, battle, battle :::: Battle of the bands! Kategoria:Piosenka Battle of the Bands